


No More Loneliness

by silent_deadly



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dead Gerard Way, Gerard Way had Cancer, Happy Ending?, M/M, Sad, Sad Frank Iero, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_deadly/pseuds/silent_deadly
Summary: They saw the world in each others eyes, and their happiness rested in the other's words. And Frank had to leave his happiness six feet under the ground with a bouquet of lilies a few months back.





	No More Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this.

The chilly breeze was hitting his face from the open car window. From a distance he seems focused on the road ahead as he drives through the lonely highway, just another normal guy trying to get to his destination, a perfect view, a normal view. But it's when you see things up close you get the clearer view, and Frank Iero, well he was the tragic view. 

His once bright hazel eyes was a sad dull brown, blurry with tears that refused to fall, surrounded by dark circles. His nose red and lips were chapped and pale. His hair was greasy and messy and skin pale, the unhealthy kind, almost grayish. He looked too thin, as if he never ate, which was almost true. He did eat, but just couldn't seem to keep it down. His clothes were a bit torn and smelled of sweat mixed with cheap motel soaps. He was once a well kept gentleman who everyone adored for both for his beautiful face and kind personality. And now, he was just a mess, a runaway, people rarely looked his way anymore, even if they did it was filled with pity.

As cliché as it sounds, his reason for running away was to get away from all the memories, memories of Gerard Way. Gerard was a lot of things to a lot of people in their small town. But to Frank he was his best friend, brother, soulmate, lover, Frank had tried to give him a place but he never could and he honestly preferred it that way, not wanting to mix Gerard with anyone ordinary. For Gerard and Frank, having each other was enough. The entire universe existed for the other, that's what they believed. They saw the world in each others eyes, and their happiness rested in the other's words. And Frank left his happiness six feet under the ground with a bouquet of lilies a few months back, exactly 4 months and 3 almost four days. 

Maybe people might call him dramatic, running away instead of mourning and moving on, but they never had to live through the slow deterioration of the person who was once rife with life. The most important person they'd ever known. Frank knew the ending from the very beginning. Hope was never his best friend and faith was never his strength. So he might have strengthened his mind, trained it to be cold from the moment Gee was diagnosed, but as he felt Gee’s chest move for the very last time, all frail lying on the hospital bed that had been his home for a month, hooked up to various machines that wailed all day long, he broke down, everything he told himself, everything Gee told him, disappeared along with the last breathe. Frank couldn't help himself anymore, he fell too far down to climb back up, and now he's trying to get around the rock bottom as the last promise echoed in his mind. 

"I promise I won't kill myself for you." 

What was Gee thinking when he made him make that promise? That's the question Frank asked the stars every night. Isn't dying better that living in this limbo? It's not like Frank didn't try to get better, he did, he tried so hard that he's worn himself out. He didn't really know what else to do other than to go and lie down beside Gee. 

But Gerard is gone, most probably looking at him in disappointment. But, he did try. Gerard has to see that, Frank argued with himself. In the four months, he sneaked into Gee’s home 23 days after, just climbed in through his window and sat on his bed, stole a few clothes and drawings and drove out of the town. Not wanting to see the cemetery anymore, not wanting to see the freshly moved soil and the shiny black gravestone with name he never wanted to see engraved on it. He hasn’t been back since that day.

The night sky was clear and bright, he could see the milky way, the road was clear except for a few trucks rushing past him desperate to reach its destination. The desert on both sides of the road looked beautiful as the unbearable heat of the day was swapped for the cool breeze flowing in. He hadn't decided what his next move was, he wasn't even sure where he was going anymore, just travelling with the road, the endless stretch of road that seems almost as sad as him. 

Thinking too much or too little had always been his downfall. That's why it was not a shock when his car was found wrecked towards the side of the highway, a distracted Frank never saw the truck coming directly towards him or the sleeping driver until it was too late. Frank died in the collision, but in his final moments through all his pain he smiled, because he knew he’ll get to see Gee again soon, 'no more loneliness'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this your time. Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
